


China's diary of Noir War

by WhiteCatInDisguise



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: This is my interpretation of why so many Ancient Countries disappeared, leaving China, Greece and Egypt as the only ones still around.





	China's diary of Noir War

Entry #1  
That’s unsettling. Atlantis didn’t show up for today’s World Conference. It’s even more alarming because Atlantis is too organized to skip the Conference. Something must have happened, I’m sure of it.

Entry #2  
Atlantis disappeared! Literally! We lost a contact with her, so I decided to see what has happened. But she was already gone! People I talked to said she sunk around 2 weeks ago. How could we not notice that? And more importantly, what happened that made her sink? It’s not natural for countries to disappear like that, especially overnight! 

Entry #3  
I’ve found out the cause of Atlantis’ death! And it’s not what I was hoping to find. I have to call the other countries fast before it’ll affect them too!

Entry #4  
We ran the Emergency Meeting today when I explained my findings. Turns out Atlantis’ people accidentally summoned a dangerous creature from another dimension. And, more importantly, this creature appears to be able of killing the personifications! That’s why Atlantis sunk!  
I researched the creature more thoroughly, despite so many evidence and clues lost with losing Atlantis, and here’s what I’ve found. It’s a she-demon calling herself Noir, which can be translated as “black”. She comes from another dimension called The Void. The name is very accurate considering there is practically nothing there. Only blackness, overwhelming and suffocating. I know, because I’ve been there. And truth to be told, I hope I would never have a need for going back.  
When I presented my findings, other countries didn’t believe me at first. And that’s not surprising, as I wouldn’t believe myself if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. Plus, with all the information I had found, I’m lucky not to meet this Noir yet. Coming back to the point, although they didn’t believe in my “theory”, others could not deny the fact Atlantis has sunk overnight. And that’s not something to be taken lightly. In the end, we decided we should all be on standby and look out for any strange activity. 

Entry #5  
Noir hit again! This time she targeted Germania. He was lucky to get out alive! We ran another Emergency Meeting and others finally agreed the situation is critical. Rome reminded us there are younger countries, which do not possess Ancient Magic (only given to the oldest of us) which proved to be the only way to pose any threat to Noir. We decided Greece and Egypt will take the young ones and hide them somewhere Noir won’t find them. They will stay with them until we take care of the danger. I think I have to do some more research on this she-demon and her dimension. Our Ancient Magic can hurt her but I’m afraid it’s not enough to defeat her. I have to find a way to do that before she destroys our world!

Entry #6  
We lost Rome today… According to Germania, Noir possessed him and made him attack Germania’s boarders. He tried to reason with him but with no result. He was lost already, with no way back. The only way left was to kill him before Noir does. I’ve seen how it hurt Germania but there was no other way. It was actually the first time the country had to kill another one of their kind.   
We’ve all been devastated by Rome’s death but Germania was the one to take it the worst. After all, he was the one to know him best and to spend the most time with him. They were friends, although Germania would never admit it. The thing that bothers me the most is I still haven’t found the way to stop Noir from spreading destruction in our world. And to make things worse, it looks like I don’t have as much time left as I thought I have…

Entry #7  
I’ve found a way to stop Noir but it’s actually not what I had hoped for. It looks like she’s too powerful to be defeated by us. The only way to deal with her is to send her back into her own dimension. From what I’ve learnt, she is unable to open a portal leading back to our world by herself, so that seems to be a good idea. However, I would prefer to destroy her once for all, so that she would never pose a threat to anyone. Unfortunately, neither I nor any of other countries are powerful enough to do so.  
I presented my idea at the meeting and everyone agreed that is the best we can do in the current situation. There are not so many of us left, only me, Germania, Holy Roman Empire. We also have Greece and Egypt taking care of young countries, due to which they weren’t present at the meeting. I hope the three of us will be enough to send this she-demon back where she comes from…  
Entry #8  
We won… but I don’t feel it is our victory… we went after Noir, tried to surprise her… but she already was waiting for us. Before we could react, she charged at Germania, and in a matter of seconds, he was gone. HRE got scared but told me to open the portal as he’ll hold Noir back. I tried to argue but he was already charging at the she-demon. If I knew what was going to happen, I would help him, try to stop him, maybe take his place. But I didn’t. Instead, I focused on the magic inside me and started creating a portal to The Void. The next events happened in a matter of seconds. Noir was started to be sucked in but she grabbed onto the tree and wouldn’t let go. Then, before I could react, HRE rushed towards her and pushed her with all his strength. I stared in shock as he, too, was being sucked into the portal. “Tell Ita-chan I’m sorry, but I can’t make it back,” he said with a sad smile as the portal was closing. I don’t know for how long I just stood there, hoping it will all turn out to be a dream. Or rather a nightmare. But it didn’t. 

Entry #9  
It’s all over now. I used most of my magic on two spells which will assure the safety from Noir.  
First, to erase everyone’s memory of the events. They will not remember any of it: Noir, the destruction she caused… and the ones she killed. They will, of course, remember them but won’t know how they died (apart from Rome, who was killed by Germania. For some reason I couldn’t erase that memory).  
Finally, the second one, even more important than the previous one. This spell put a blockade on all magic users, the existing ones and the ones still to come. The blockade is put to make sure none of them will be ever able to open a portal to this devilish dimension. I didn’t put a blockade on myself though. After casting those two spells, I have just enough magic left to open that portal again. I wish I will never have the need to open it again but I have to be able to do it, just in case. I will also put the spell in here… as a reminder of these tragic events. I will never forget you, my friends. Rest in peace.  
MAY THE POWER OF THE DARKNESS SURROUND ME. MAY IT ENTER MY BODY AND CREATE A PASSAGE TO THE DIMENSION OF THE VOID.


End file.
